Photo Problems
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Sharpay hates Troy. And instead of Drama they have AP photography. Troy is the subject and Sharpay is the photographer. What happens whaen Sharpay and Troy become frustrated.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Plain and simple.

AN: Sharpay hates Troy. And instead of Drama they have AP photography. Troy is the subject and Sharpay is the photographer.

**Photo Class Project Problems**

"Shut up!"

"I don't think so Miss. Know-It-All. I know what I'm doing, and you're absolutely wrong."

"Troy, I need you to work with me. I am a professional having taken this class for 3 years. I think I know what I'm doing."

"No. You can't put the light there. It looks stupid. That's the bottom line."

"Fine. I see. You can look bad in the photos if you want to." Troy just smirked at her statement, infuriating Sharpay. She reluctantly began to snap pictures, Troy choosing ridiculous and cheesy poses to take. Sharpay sighed and paused, knowing this was going to take a while.

"Do you like that? You know you like it." He said assuredly, as he placed his hands on his hips and tried his best to take a manly pose. Sharpay shook her head, throwing her hands in the air. She had completely had enough of Troy and his antics, and she needed to get away for a while.

"I'm leaving for a while. Why don't you just figure out how to take the damn picture by yourself since you are so self-assured." With that, Sharpay stormed off to the break room, sitting in one of the couches and burying her head in her hands. Working for long periods of time with certain kinds of people was taking its toll on her. She pulled out her cell phone to call Taylor knowing she would get her voicemail. Taylor's voicemail always made her feel better "Hey it's me leave me a message and I'll...Chad leave that alone...call you back as soon as I can get my boyfriend to sit down for 5 min...Chad baby sit still please I'll give you a kiss. Thank you...Love you Bye." Sharpay laughed.

"You know, we have to finish by today, Miss. You're awfully slow. And extremely unprofessional. On the phone. Psh." Troy said matter-of-factly, standing by the doorway of the room.

"I need a break, Troy." Sharpay looked up from her seat, her eyes heavy with weariness. "And you know my name, please call me by it." Troy furrowed his brow, walking to one of the tables that was laden with doughnuts and other snacks. He picked up an extremely sticky chocolate doughnut, stuffing the whole thing into his mouth at once. Some crumbs fell onto his Gucci shirt, and he wiped at them, smearing chocolate across the expensive fabric as he did so. Sharpay saw this, and wanted so badly to scream.

"Troy, look what you did!" She ran up to him, inches away from his face. "I'm trying so hard! Why do you have to make it hard for me?"

"You're the one making it hard. You shouldn't be doing this." He sounded like a little child who was blaming another, as he poked his finger into her shoulder. Sharpay couldn't take it anymore, and she let out a single sob, followed by many others. Tears of frustration and weariness spilled down her cheeks, and she just walked back to the couch, ignoring the funny look on Troy's face. She lied down on her side, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down. She could feel Troy staring at her from his perch next to the door. Sharpay sat up, letting the anger overcome her.

"Why don't you just take another cheap shot at me Troy? Isn't that what you like?" She bit her lip, letting more tears fall. He just looked on, starting to feel bad about all that he said, but showing nothing to Sharpay. "Fine. I can't do this. Let's get it over with…" Sharpay choked back her tears, feeling completely pathetic. She walked over to where Troy was, and took a look at the chocolate stain. "We need to change your shirt." She muttered, trying not to look at his face. She walked over to the closet, looking at all of the possibilities. She finally grabbed another dress shirt, and walked back to Troy, who was still standing rigid by the doorway. He could see the pain in her face, and started to regret more the way he was acting. Sharpay reached up to the top button of Troy's shirt, and she could feel him tense up.

"We need to take this shirt off…" Sharpay continued to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay." Troy said suddenly, and Sharpay looked up, her eyes still watery. She shrugged and went back to unbuttoning Troy's shirt, swallowing hard as she slowly tore away the fabric and took in the sight of his perfect chest. She wondered why such rude people were made so beautiful. She was shocked back to reality when she heard Troy's voice. "I said I was sorry! Can't you even reply?"

"Troy, I don't want to hear it…" she continued to stare at his chest, at his hard skin moving up and down as he breathed. "You don't mean anything you say." He completely ignored her statement, fixated on how she was staring at his body.

"Like what you see?" He said as he lifted her chin up to his eyes, and she gazed at his sexy smile, not knowing whether to be seduced or angry.

"How could I like… anything about you?" Sharpay said, yet did not move, watching as his hand drifted back to his side. She blinked a couple of times, and tried to concentrate. "We need to change your shirt Troy. I'm going to get some pins…" she tried to walk past him, but he stood in the doorway, placing both of his hands on the door jam and blocking her path.

"C'mon Sharpay… loosen up for once." He smiled that smile of his again, and Sharpay felt herself getting weak.

"Troy… please…" she whispered, pushing half-heartedly at his chest.

"Please… what?" He smirked, backing her up into the room. Her back hit the wall, and he stood just inches in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her against the wall.

"Please...just..." she breathed and closed her eyes, her words drifting into his mouth, they were that close. He moved his head beside her neck, breathing her perfume in, and letting his hot breath hit her skin.

"Mmmm… you smell good, Sharpay." She felt herself completely melt with his words, forgetting everything he said earlier. He could see that her hands were clenched into tight balls at her sides, that she was trying so hard to resist him. "You can't fight it anymore Sharpay. Why don't you just forget about work for once and indulge?" His lips were now brushing against her skin of her neck as he spoke, and he snaked his tongue out and gently licked a line right below her earlobe. Sharpay shivered.

"Because," She pushed him away while she could still think straight, and began to walk past him. "I need to work." She made her way again to the door, but Troy was too fast, this time shutting the door and locking it. He stood facing her, once again dangerously close. This time he didn't give Sharpay time to talk, but grasped her face and roughly pressed his lips to hers, prying them open with his own. He felt her tense up and then relax, finally giving in. He ran his hands down her sides, and she let him entangle their tongues, reaching up to take his smooth face into her hands, running her fingers over his cheeks. He parted the kiss for a second, pushing her jaw up to nibble on the sensitive flesh underneath, and she panted hard, moving her hands to his chest.

"You're going to get it Troy." Sharpay managed to say as he tortured her neck with his tongue, pressing his body into hers and making her weaker. He suddenly looked up at her.

"Is that a promise?" He whispered, and she nodded, pushing him to rest against the wall. She ran her hands down his bare chest, moving to unbutton his slacks. She didn't bother taking them off, instead pulling his large erection from his boxers. She kneeled in front of him, and he rested his head against the wall, anticipating what she was going to give him. She stroked him a couple of times, then moved her head down and licked down one side and up the other, teasing him, feeling his throbbing head brush against her cheek. She repeated the motions a couple of times, hearing him groan more and more with anticipation. Feeling satisfied, she got up quickly and headed to the couch to grab her purse. Troy's eyes shot open, and he growled at her.

"What do you think you're doing? He said as he walked over to Sharpay, his eyes raging with passion, and slight anger.

"We need to finish a photo shoot, Troy." She managed to say nonchalantly, and he shook his head while he pushed her down onto the couch, immediately jumping on top of her. She gasped, looking surprised. She was trapped under his body weight.

"What?" He said, noticing her shocked expression. "Do you think you can just do that to me and get away with it?" Sharpay breathed hard, feeling Troy's erection pressing into her thigh. "You think you can tease me forever?" He ran his hand up her skirt, pushing her underwear aside and plunging three fingers into her forcefully. Sharpay moaned, the desire building in her quickly. Troy looked into her eyes as he continued to push his fingers in and out, eliciting more and more moans from Sharpay. He felt her getting wetter, and he pulled his fingers out, pushing her underwear farther aside. He slammed his painful erection into her, and this time Sharpay screamed out in pleasure, feeling Troy inside of her. He wasted no time in thrusting into her fast and hard, Sharpay arching her back and driving him in deeper.

Her underwear soon became somewhat of a burden to Troy, and he reached down as he continued to thrust into her, ripping them in half and tossing them on the floor. She lifted her legs up, wrapping them around Troy's waist as he quickened the pace. He gripped her thighs tightly, and covered her mouth with his, kissing her slowly as he moved quickly. Sharpay felt herself begin to tighten around Troy, signaling her climax. He took this as a sign to pump harder, giving everything he had. She released with a scream into Troy's mouth, and that was all he needed to have his own orgasm, giving one last thrust before he collapsed on top of her.

Sharpay waited a few moments, then suddenly smacked Troy hard on his face.

"What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"We need to finish the shoot!"


End file.
